A Word From Hikaru
by Trin-rin
Summary: Hikaru is bored in her math class so she writes a poem... read to find out what it's about! !PART SEVEN NOW UPLOADED!
1. POEM ONE

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART ONE

Hikaru sat in her math class, still bored, still thinking about the other  
world and what it was. In her boredom she often wondered if that other  
world was real... it was! It had to be! Umi and Fuu remember it too... yes,  
there was no denying it, the world was real... it was... Hikaru got inspired  
and wrote in her notebook, this poem:Another world,  
Another star,  
The magic leads you,  
To find yourself,  
Journey far,  
Hold your friendship and love dear,  
You can survive it,  
Even when the lights go out,  
Hold your duty close,  
Remember why you're there,  
Do what is asked,  
And flying they go,  
An angel,  
In the arms of an evil,  
And yet smile she does,  
As they fly away,  
Home comes rushing back,  
And the world is gone,  
As reality rushes over you.Hikaru smiled to herself, remembering Princess Emeraude and Zagato, as the  
school bell rang, and she headed out the door.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
I haven't actually watched the whole anime for Magic Knight RaeEarth but  
I've beaten the game for SNES that I got for my emulator... I don't know if  
it's the same as the anime so if something doesn't make sense... that's why. 


	2. POEM TWO

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART TWO

Hikaru was walking home and she looked at the sky... in the other world the  
sky looked the same... but it was different somehow... there was magic in that  
world. Magic that reached up and touched the sky. Hikaru took out her math  
book from her bag and she started to write in it again:Magic,  
At your fingertips,  
Comes from within,  
Just like a soul,  
Such strange feeling,  
As it bursts through your fingertips,  
Fire,  
Water,  
Wind,  
Elemental magic,  
All started,  
Within the soul.  
Hikaru quickly shoved her book back in her bag as she ran to her home, with  
the sun shining brightly on her face.AUTHOR'S NOTES  
WEEEE!!! I decided to do another part... I might continue it if you want...  
BUT! I want some reviews, tell me if you like it and if you want me to  
continue it. 


	3. POEM THREE

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART THREE

Hikaru had finally reached her house, a cat was sitting near her front  
door, she pet the cat and remembered Mokona. She sure missed Mokona, he was  
fluffy and cute like an animal but proved to be a very useful ally... and a  
good friend. She took out her math book once more, which was obviously  
becoming less of a math book... then she wrote:Bouncing energy,  
Mischief,  
Bearing true friendship,  
Cute and fluffy,  
Ally and friend,  
Though like a magnet,  
Trouble follows,  
Mokona,  
Our furry little friend.She packed up her math book and went inside of her house looking back  
before she shut the door, at the cat that had reminded her of Mokona.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Okay yeah I know it's really short but I'm sorry I'm running out of ideas  
for poems so if you leave a review try and give me some ideas... anyways... so  
yeah just a short poem but a good one I think, I love Mokona he's so cute! 


	4. POEM FOUR

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART FOUR

Hikaru was exhausted by now and laid down on her bed. She carefully took her math book out of her bag again. Very carefully she tore out the pages that had math work on them and on the front she scribbled "Hikaru's Special Book of Poems". Hikaru slowly rolled over and looked at the wall, it was times likes these that her mind wandered. She closed her eyes and thought about Eagle and Lantis. With haste Hikaru sat up straight, reaching for her opem book she smiled to herself. She would write a poem for each of them! First she would write Eagle's poem, so once again she wrote:

Sensitivity and power,  
Each go in one hand,  
His wills are strong,  
But he is hurt,  
Slowly fading away,  
His wills take him far,  
But not far enough,  
Help is what he needs,  
Wills of others give him wings to fly,  
Silently he rests,  
But he is not dead,  
Because of the wishes of others,  
He is slowly,  
Recovering.

Hikaru smiled to herself and thought about Eagle... on his way to recovery.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yayyyyyyyyyy! I finally updated! I had to collected all the Magic Knight RaeEarth manga just so I could find out more about it! But that's okay because it is a good series! I hope you liked this little poem about Eagle, next one's for Lantis! What should I write poems about after that? Maybe other characters? Such as Ascot, Ferio, Clef, Presea, or Gardina? Oh well... anyways, I would like to thank starnightdreams for always reviewing and helping me for my ides for this and the next poem! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! (Even if it is one person it makes me happy to know someone likes it!)


	5. POEM FIVE

A WORD FOR HIKARU

PART FIVE

Hikaru was so sleep by this time. She closed her eyes and fell into a slumber. Hikaru dreamt of Lantis… of when she first saw him. Eagle and her just started to battle when he came riding through on his horse…Hikaru sat up in her bed. Silently she took out her book and wrote once again:

Sadness somewhere deep in his eyes,  
Hiding all the pain,  
So deep and long,  
Yet it is covered,  
And the only entrance,  
Is to look into,  
His saddened eyes,  
His friends and love,  
Are held dear,  
To his hurt, ripped heart,  
As he struggles,  
With all the hurt,  
From the past.

Hikaru yawned and stretched out across her bed. She set the book down on the floor as she rolled over.

Author's Notes

This is where all you reviewers come in! Please tell me what you want me to write my poems about next!


	6. POEM SIX

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART SIX

Hikaru woke up and slowly got ready for school. Every morning she walked by a game shop, but today a certain game caught her eye. It was an RPG, and it strangely reminded her of Cephiro… She quickly took out her book and began to write about when she first visited the magical land:

So confused,  
Where are we now?  
Who are we?  
Who are they?  
So magical, wonderful,  
Volcano, an ocean,  
A floating mountain?  
Wow, what amazement…  
Could this be Japan?  
Or some foreign land…?

Quickly, Hikaru put her book back in her bag and continued her walk to school.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yayyyy! Another poem done… although I don't really feel that this one is as good as the other ones… but I promise I'll write some really good ones soon! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and Suicide Angel90 for your idea for this poem! I really wouldn't continue this without reviewers… so really! Thank you! n.n


	7. POEM SEVEN

A WORD FROM HIKARU  
PART SEVEN

Hikaru finally got to school, and was greeted by some friends. Her friends at school were great… but, none of them as great as Umi and Fuu. She remembered when she first met them. Quickly during homeroom, she took out her book again:

Who? Who are they?  
So different… yet so alike,  
Are they snobby?  
Are they nice?  
Maybe we can become friends,  
Great friends,  
After all we are stuck here…  
So I should be friendly,  
They seem nice,  
Even though they are very beautiful,  
We will become friends…  
Great friends.

Hikaru quietly then slipped her book into her bag. She sat up straight and tried to pay attention.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Okay! Another poem! Umm…. Yeah this one is okay… better than the last one… but I still think I can do better! It's just kinda... blah, I dunno... Don't worry I'm always looking for ways to improve! Thank you everyone for all your support and once again thanks for all the reviews! Thank you Dragon and Sword Master for your idea! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!


End file.
